We Meet Again, We Fall in Love
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: To Honoka, something feels very nostalgic and familiar about the beautiful, charismatic leader of A-Rise, Tsubasa Kira. Join her as she discovers what that is, and how that leads to love blooming between the idol group leaders. HonokaxTsubasa two-shot. Read'n Review!


**We Meet Again, We Fall in Love**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Again in Akihabara**

On that sunny, chilly Sunday afternoon, Honoka Kousaka was taking a walk around Akihabara.

Clad in comfortable, slightly-worn blue jeans, sneakers, a simple black shirt and a brown leather aviator's jacket over it, the lovely girl walked with no hurry and no particular destination in mind.

Honoka was feeling kind of melancholic, letting a wistful sigh or two escape from her pink lips. She didn't have a clue as to why she felt that way. She was at home, doing her homework while listening to music by her and her fellow idols, and when she was done, she felt the need to get out of the house.

She didn't even contemplate calling one of her fellow Muses. She didn't know why, but she wanted to be alone for a while.

As Honoka stopped to look at the showcase of a plastic model shop, her eyes landed on a certain model, a very iconic robot with a blue, red and white paint scheme, and majestic angel wings on its back.

"Wings…wings…_tsubasa_…" Honoka thought outloud.

Tsubasa…yes. That name…that person. Honoka was thinking of none other than Tsubasa Kira, the leader of Muse' greatest rivals, the idol powerhouse, A-Rise.

"Why is she on my mind…?" Honoka asked herself, her baby-blue eyes full of confusion. She kept walking.

Tsubasa Kira. She was charismatic, mature, beautiful, had amazing dancing and singing skills.

Honoka felt strange. She didn't know why, but thinking of Tsubasa Kira made her feel melancholic, like…somehow, Honoka had done something she shouldn't have. And also, that sandy-haired brunette made Honoka feel…nostalgic.

Staring into those pools of vibrant green, back when Tsubasa herself had grabbed Honoka by the hand to lead her into the hall of the UTX building…the ginger felt quite nostalgic.

"Tsubasa Kira…why do I feel like I know you…?" Honoka asked aloud, looking up at the blue, cloudless sky, her baby-blue eyes following a small flock of birds crossing the sky in a V-formation.

Then, Honoka lowered her gaze to look ahead…and baby-blue met vibrant green.

There, just a few feet away, stood Tsubasa Kira, a warm smile on her lips.

Honoka's baby-blue eyes shot wide open, and her mouth was half-way there, but the brunette quickly dashed towards her, took Honoka by the hand and pulled her into the model shop.

The door opened and closed with the chime of a typical store bell placed above the door.

"Huh, customers!" Came the voice from the cash desk.

The two girls turned their heads to look at the blue-haired boy that greeted them.

"Hello there!" Tsubasa waved at the boy.

"Oh! Tsubasa-san! How are you?" He walked around the cash desk to walk over to them.

"E-Eh...? Eh?! Tsubasa-san?! What's going on here?!" Honoka squeaked, for some reason, looking like she was having a panic attack.

"Yes, Honoka-san. It's me, Tsubasa. Nice to see you again!" The green-eyed girl smiled a closed-eye smile.

"Eh? H-Hono...ka? You mean, Honoka Kousaka?!" The boy asked with wide eyes. The ginger-haired girl managed to calm down a bit to look at him.

Tsubasa chuckled; a chime-like sound.

"Yes, Sei-kun. This is Honoka Kousaka, leader of Muse!" She declared like she were talking about the weather.

Then, an ahoge seemed to pop out of the boy's, now known as Sei, hair.

"W-Whoa! No way! OhmyGod, Honoka-san is in my shop!" He squealed.

Honoka sweat-dropped, now having calmed down completely.

"You're a fan of Muse, Sei-san?" She asked, smiling gently at the boy.

"YES! Oh yes, yes I am, Honoka-san! I'm a huge fan of you and your friends' work! I listen to your songs on repeat all the time when I work on my Gunpla! O-Oh yeah, can I have your autograph?!" He explained excitedly, and then scrambled around for a pen and a...

"Eh? What's-?" Honoka asked when Sei presented her with a box with a colorful robot in an action pose drawn on it. She didn't get to finish as Tsubasa quickly placed her palm over Honoka's mouth.

"Y-Yes, Sei-kun! Don't worry, she'll gladly sign it for you!" She said hastily. Honoka questioned her with her eyes, but Tsubasa mouthed "I'll explain later". Honoka nodded.

This all went unnoticed by Sei, who was too busy squealing over having Honoka sign his Gunpla box.

_Love Live!_

"Sorry about that, Honoka-san," Tsubasa spoke as she set down a cup of green tea on the glass coffee table in front of Honoka, before moving to sit down adjacent to her on the L-shaped couch.

The two were sitting in the cafeteria of the UTX building, similarly to when A-Rise had sat down to talk with Muse.

The ginger-haired girl scratched her slightly-blushing cheek.

"Thanks, Tsubasa-san, and it's Ok. You had a good reason," she replied. Tsubasa giggled.

"Yes. Sei-kun tends to ramble quite a bit when he tries to get somebody new interested in Gundam plastic models. It's quite cute and funny to see him so excited, but I sensed you didn't have the time to hear him ramble," Tsubasa explained, lifting her own cup to take a sip. Honoka giggled.

"Still, I'm…surprised, to say you collect Gunpla!" The girl spoke in wonder. Tsubasa blushed slightly.

"Heh, well…yes, I'm a long-time Mobile Suit Gundam fan. I know I give off a different impression to many people, but hey, Anju-san and Erena-san are perfectly fine with it. At least I don't start rambling like Sei-kun," the two shared a soft laughter.

"Still, it was very sweet of him to give me this…Gunpla, was it?" She looked down at the paper bag placed next to her on the couch. Tsubasa smiled.

"Yup. I'm sure he'll want to see it after you finish building it," she commented. She then leaned a bit closer to Honoka. "Say, Honoka-san…would you like me to help you build it?"

The redhead looked up from the box in her hands with a cute, surprised look on her face.

"H-Huh? Help me build it? Like, going over to my place and such?" She stuttered slightly, looking rather shy. She immediately panicked and felt terrible upon seeing the subtle, but dejected look on Tsubasa's face.

"O-Oh…I see. That's no good, isn't it? Sorry, I-" She began.

"No! No, no, it's…it's Ok, Tsubasa-san! Really, it's alright," Honoka was quick to clear the other girl's doubts. She smiled her gigawatt smile at Tsubasa. "I'd love to have you help me build this!"

Honoka was rewarded by the treat of a delighted look on the brunette's beautiful face, her smile gentle and warm.

"That's great! Thank you, Honoka-san," she replied.

A little while later, the girls had finished their drinks and left the UTX building. Honoka suggested that they go to her house so that Tsubasa could know Honoka's address for when they build her first Gundam model kit, and also, so that Tsubasa could try out the Kousaka bakery's products.

Mrs. Kousaka was at the cash desk when Honoka stepped through the door.

"Mom, I'm home! I brought a friend over, if that's Ok," the younger Kousaka called out.

"Welcome back, Honoka. Who is it? One of your idol friends?" The mother asked with a smile, and then Tsubasa stepped in.

"You could say that…Auntie," the girl smiled warmly at the older woman, who stood there with wide eyes and her mouth forming a perfect "o". Honoka looked at Tsubasa like she had just grown another head.

"Auntie…? Wha?"

Mrs. Kousaka walked around the desk to walk over to her daughter and Tsubasa.

"Wow…no way…! Is that you, little Tsu-chan…?" She uttered, now standing before the brunette. Honoka was now doubly confused.

"E-Eh?! 'Tsu-chan'? Mom, what are you talking about?" She asked.

"Hello Auntie. It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry I was out of touch for so long. I have no excuse," the green-eyed girl apologized and bowed her head.

"Oh my God…it really IS you, Tsubasa-chan! Oh my goodness, how long has it been?" Mrs. Kousaka took the girl by the shoulders and pulled her in for a big hug. Tsubasa gladly hugged back, even letting off a bit of a sniffle, smiling happily.

"Yes, Auntie! It's been at least ten years," she replied. Mrs. Kousaka pulled back to get a good look at Tsubasa.

"Wow…you've grown so much, Tsubasa-chan. I can hardly believe it…" She smiled warmly.

"Oi! What's with all the ruckus down here…?" That's when Yukiho appeared from behind the curtain dividing the house and the shop. She promptly froze in shock when she saw the school idol, the leader of A-Rise, Tsubasa Kira being held by her mother. "Holy-! OhmyGod, it's Tsubasa Kira! She's…she's in my house, ohmyGodohmyGod!"

And through all this exchange; with Yukiho freaking out over one of her other idols being in their house, Mrs. Kousaka hugging Tsubasa and such, Honoka just stood there with a blank look on her face, her eyes almost looking like dots.

She then exploded.

"I have no idea what's going on here!"

_To Be Concluded…_

**Author's Notes:** Ok…so…THIS happened.

LOL

I honestly have no idea what I was doing here. One thing led to another, and before I knew it, Tsubasa pulled Honoka into a Gunpla store with a cameo of Sei Iori from "Gundam Build Fighters", and that's where the story sort of…well…strayed a little bit from the original concept. Orz

Please don't kill me for doing this! Q.Q

So, yeah, I ship HonokaxTsubasa, and it's all because of some cute pictures of them together that my good friend Roxius has shown me. So, if you wanna blame somebody for this, point all the fingers at him! XD

Seriously though, I hope you'll stick around for the next and final chapter, where everything will be explained and fluff will ensue, and yes, maybe some more Gunpla. :3 But don't worry, I'll try and stick more to the feelz and romance. ^_^

So, please do let me what you think of this chapter, and your theories as to what'll happen in the next chapter, or just your feelings and thoughts on this odd-ball pairing of HonokaxTsubasa. :3

Till next time!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
